


Cooky Cats

by fieryhuntress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi, Petplay, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: Jane loves her girlfriends, Nepeta and Roxy, and after a long day at work, she likes nothing better than relaxing at home with them, and sometimes, fucking them both until all three are too exhausted to stay awake.





	Cooky Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro/gifts).



Jane came home to Nepeta in a lace collar with a little bell, with her tail wagging happily from where it connected to her spine, and playing with a ball of yarn the size of her head while Roxy sat on the loveseat, feet up on the opposite armrest and reading a book on how to hack the latest OSes, a smile on her face as she heard her kitty’s bell jingle with every move.

Nepeta pounced onto the ball of yarn, which shot across the floor and thudded into Jane’s leg, which brought her to Nepeta and Roxy’s attentions. Nepeta bounded over, rubbing her side along Jane’s leg while Roxy smiled, stood up, and walked over to kiss her on the cheek.

“Have a good day at headquarters, baby?” Roxy asked, as she helped Jane to get her jacket off and put her bag up by the door.

“Wonderful, love. A couple new products are being planned, and we got some focus groups working on the Strawberry Shortcake cookies I designed,” Jane replied with a huge smile, “How was home? I see Nepeta’s feeling kitty right now. Any idea what may have led to that?”

Roxy blushed a bit, “Well, I may have thrown the yarn ball at her this morning after you left, playfully, and well, you know how it is, one thing led to another.”

“And the nudity?”

“Totally her choice. But, if you want her back, we can always bring her back to troll.”

Jane rolled her eyes and smiled, “Of course.” And then to Nepeta, “Honey, how about we come back from Kittytown now? I want my beautiful girlfriend back, please.”

Nepeta murred before standing up and saying, “Welcome home, love. Good thing we have that phrase,” before leaning in and getting the first Jane kiss of the evening. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at Roxy, who leaned in and kissed her around her tongue.

Jane smiled, and said, “Loves, why don’t we make dinner, and then we can relax tonight?”

The three of them went into the kitchen, where they all went to do what they did best. Nepeta prepared the fish they had gotten that weekend, taking what was a simple salmon fillet, and made it tantalizing with herbs and butter. Roxy made mashed potatoes and rice, having been taught how to by Jane on their second date, and Nepeta and Jane both loved her “hacked potatoes”, as she had called them exactly once before the name stuck, part as a joke and part as a good pun. The rice was just a nice herbal rice, which always went well with fish. Jane made dessert, a dozen strawberry shortcake cookies, which would cool while they ate and be the perfect temperature to either reheat for gooeyness or just cooled with milk after dinner.

After a wonderful dinner spent talking about their days, which was mostly Jane talking about the new products in the works and the focus groups and a lunch with John where they talked about their Dads, and Roxy talking about the book she had been reading, the three of them put their dishes in to soak, and walked into the living room to cuddle, watch TV, and have their wonderful dessert. The arrangement on the couch was Jane in the middle, with Roxy on the next cushion over, arm behind her head, and Nepeta across their laps, all eating and drinking away.

After a few hours of watching, and after all of the cookies and milk was gone, and after they had gotten decidedly relaxed, Roxy said, “Jane, how long has it been?”

She had to think, first on what she meant and then on how long it had been since the three of them had spent the night together sexually as a trio. “Probably a month, love, why?”

“Well, I got to watch Nepeta crawling around today, totally nude, and it made me want to mount her, or be mounted by her. And well, when I think of that, I think of her mounting us both, or a three-way mounting, or just throwing you both onto the bed, and having our ways with each other,” Roxy expounded, and Nepeta and Jane nodded agreement with this idea.

So the three of them got off the couch, leaving the dishes where they were, and going into their bedroom, with the Emperor sized bed, since three people in a bed could be a bit close and all three had sleeping tendencies which resulted in a need for extra room.

“So, where should be start?” was said by Nepeta, and she got her answer when she felt Roxy and Jane put their hands on her crotch and rub, causing her bulge to grow and come out, and then the two girls began to stroke her tentacle until it was leaking olive goo and trying desperately to wrap around both of their hands to keep them there. Nepeta was moaning as this happened, trying to not cum but it had been a week since she had been touched like this at all, and so she was about ready to explode when she heard knees hitting floor and looked down to see, and then feel, Jane and Roxy licking at her tip, trying to make her cum.

She whimpered as their lapping got more intense, and then their heads were being held in place, side by side, by her hands on the sides of their heads, and then she came on their face, painting them olive green with the her goo, which dripped from their faces onto their clothes and the carpeting. She smiled down at them when she stopped, and said, “Sorry, babies, but you asked for it.”

Jane wiped some of the goo off her face, and licked her fingers clean looking into Nepeta’s eyes, and said, “That we did, and oh my was it delicious.” Roxy nodded agreement as she did the same thing. They picked up towels and cleaned off the rest before standing up and pushing Nepeta onto the bed and then undressing each other and taking turns riding her tentacle until the three of them collapsed in exhausted joy, pleasure, and olive goo, and fell asleep in a pile until the first rays of noon came in through the sunlight right above the bed woke them up.


End file.
